Et maintenant ?
by NathanaelleS
Summary: Et maintenant, que vais-je faire de tout ce temps ? Que sera ma vie... ? / OS écrit pour l'Arbre à Textes.


**Bien le bonjour !**

Je reviens vers vous, après tous ces mois d'absence, pour vous partager un petit OS écrit pour "L'Arbre à Textes", de la page facebook "Le Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter".

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Line. M pour leur relecture. *cœurs*

BBB*

(*Bisous Bien Baveux)  
_

Et maintenant ?

La question flottait dans l'air. Omniprésente, oppressante, muette. Personne n'osait la prononcer à voix haute. De peur de briser l'instant, de déranger le silence. Ce silence tant espéré et, à présent, si… étrange, presqu'inquiétant. Ils l'avaient rêvé, prié. Et maintenant… Maintenant, ils ne savaient qu'en faire. Ils n'avaient pas imaginés survivre.  
Quel adolescent, saint d'esprit, aurait pu y songer dans leur situation ? Comment imaginer pouvoir survire à une guerre, à dix-sept ans, lorsque l'on se trouve en première ligne ? Lorsque même les adultes fuient, nient, abandonnent ?

La Bataille de Poudlard s'était déroulée près de trois mois auparavant, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde chuchotait ce jour-là, tout n'était pas fini. Lord Voldemort n'était plus, certes. Mais, il avait encore fallu compter puis enterrer les morts, pourchasser les Mangemorts restants, juger les autres. Là encore, ils avaient été au premier rang. Ils avaient témoigné, établi des plans, puis ils avaient été questionnés, auditionnés. À de trop nombreuses reprises.

Tout le monde voulait savoir.  
Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Les détails, Monsieur Potter, nous voulons les détails ! »

Tout le monde voulait, mais personne n'eut. D'un commun accord, le Trio d'Or avait choisi de taire les Horcruxes. Cette magie noire, démoniaque, était bien trop dangereuse pour être connue du grand public. Pour la première, et certainement dernière, fois de son existence, Hermione Granger brûla un livre. Celui qui avait donné les informations maudites à Tom Jedusor. Ensemble, ils avaient ensuite fait le serment de ne jamais rien révéler à ce sujet.

Lorsque l'on les interrogeait sur leurs activités de l'année écoulée, ils répondaient :  
« Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour des raisons personnelles et dans l'intérêt de tous, nous ne ferons aucun commentaire là-dessus. »

Naturellement, cela ne plut pas. On s'insurgea, cria au scandale, on commença également à répandre des rumeurs sans queue ni tête. Mais ils n'en avaient cure, car ils savaient faire le bon choix. Révéler toute l'histoire signifiait s'exposer à un risque potentiel de voir d'autres sorciers se frotter à cette magie. Ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir cette nouvelle responsabilité sur le dos. Ils en avaient déjà bien assez.

Bientôt trois mois que Lord Voldemort n'était plus, et ce matin était exceptionnel. Il était passé sept heures trente, et personne n'était encore venu les sortir du lit. Pourtant, cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient éveillés. Avaient-ils même dormi ? Oui, un peu. Seulement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. S'ils dormaient chacun dans une chambre, ils se réveillaient au bout de quelques heures en hurlant, trempés de sueurs. Ou ils ne fermaient pas l'œil du tout. Trop effrayés des fantômes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans leurs songes. Alors ils se couchaient tous les trois dans un même grand lit, se tenant par la main. Ensemble, ils étaient forts, ils pouvaient combattre les cauchemars.

« Vous croyez qu'on aura enfin une journée tranquille ? » chuchota Ron.

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête sur la gauche. Il fixait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme s'il avait peur de les fermer.

« C'est la première fois qu'on ne vient pas nous chercher le matin. Vous croyez qu'on sera tranquille aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, après tout... » fit remarquer Hermione, en serrant la main de ce dernier.

En effet. Harry Potter fêtait aujourd'hui ses dix-huit ans. La veille, lorsque Fleur Delacour lui avait demandé ce qu'il souhaitait, il avait marmonné : « Qu'on nous laisse tranquille. »

Il fêtait ses dix-huit ans, mais soudain, il avait eu l'air d'en avoir quarante. Il était las, fatigué de devoir courir de tous côtés pour suppléer telle ou telle équipe d'aurors, de devoir répondre à un énième journaliste venu d'il ne savait où, de relire des nouvelles propositions de lois. Il en avait marre. Et Ron et Hermione également. Ils avaient fait leur part, non ? Pourquoi ne les laissait-on pas en paix, à présent ? Pas un matin ne passait sans qu'ils ne soient réveillés à l'aube. Leurs traits étaient tirés, et malgré les repas conséquents de Molly Weasley, ils continuaient de maigrir.

Ce qu'Harry souhaitait ? Cette paix, ce silence, auxquels ces amis et lui avaient droit. Pour se reposer, panser leurs plaies. Sa réponse avait déstabilisé, gêné et culpabilisé la tablée de Weasley. Se rendant compte qu'il avait été entendu, Harry avait ri, nerveux, et ajouté « Je plaisante, un bon repas avec vous tous à mes côtés, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Sans oublier le gâteau ! Je n'en ai pas eu l'année passée. » Certains avaient ri, mais aucun sourire n'avait été franc. Parce que tout le monde savait que sa première réponse, à peine soupirée, était un cri du cœur.

« Et si... »  
« Oui, Harry ? » poussa Hermione, lorsque cela fit un moment qu'ils attendaient la suite.  
« Et si on partait ? On fait nos bagages et on part. Maintenant. Pour deux semaines, un mois, trois, le temps qu'il nous faut. On prend des vacances. On les mérite, non ? »

Éberlués, ses amis le fixèrent. Hermione avait simplement tourné son visage vers le sien, tandis que Ron s'était redressé sur son coude.

« Tu es sérieux ? »  
« Oui ! Non ? Je ne sais pas ! J'en ai marre, c'est tout.»

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne le brise.

« Il reste quelques procès, et une dizaine de Mangemorts en fuite. Kingsley a également besoin de nous pour sa campagne et... »

« Harry a raison. » claqua la voix d'Hermione. « Nous méritons de prendre des vacances, nous en avons assez fait. Ils sont adultes, ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans nous. Allez, pousse toi !

« Mais... »

« Ron, ou tu te bouges ou je t'éjecte de ce lit. Nous partons en vacances, point. »

C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le sud de la France.  
Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi cette décision, ils avaient annoncé leur départ à Molly et Arthur Weasley avant de s'en aller sans plus attendre. Ils n'avaient donné ni de destination ni de date de retour. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Ils partaient, c'était tout. Où ? Jusque quand ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais ils partaient. Ils le devaient, ils en avaient besoin. Maintenant que l'idée avait germé dans leurs esprits, c'était vital, crucial pour eux de prendre leurs distances.

Ils étaient passés chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, puis s'étaient rendus du côté moldu. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache où ils iraient, c'est pourquoi, plutôt que de prendre un Portoloin, ils avaient choisi l'avion. Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les guichets et avaient demandé trois billets pour le premier vol disponible. Peu importait la destination pourvu que ce soit hors de l'Angleterre.

« J'ai trois places vers Marseille, en France, dans une heure trente. » avait annoncé l'hôtesse.  
« On prend ! » s'était exclamé Ron, faisant sursauter la femme et quelques voyageurs.

.

Après réflexion, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester dans le centre ville. Trop de monde, trop de bruit. Et alors qu'un car les conduisait en périphérie, Ron avait émis l'hypothèse de camper plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel. Harry avait haussé des épaules, peu lui importait vraiment. Hermione avait acquiescé avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi pas ? Rien n'était programmé. Ils voulaient camper pour exorciser leurs souvenirs ? Ils le faisaient. Ils voulaient se faire dorloter à l'hôtel ? Ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient en vacances, libres. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Ils avaient finalement planté leur tente dans un petit camping à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Marseille. Le commerçant chez qui ils étaient passés pour acheter leur matériel avait eu les yeux brillants. Contrairement à leur précédente expérience, ils ne comptaient pas se laisser manquer de quoique ce soit.

Ils étaient, à présent, côte à côte, face au coucher de soleil. Les lueurs étaient magnifiques, l'atmosphère légère. Durant l'après-midi, ils avaient visité un peu les environs, s'étaient arrêtés pour manger une pizza.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, ils profitaient. Du silence, de la liberté, du temps présent. Maintenant, ils se reposaient, ils guérissaient. Ils en avaient assez fait. Maintenant, ils allaient vivre pour eux, se retrouver eux-mêmes.

Et ensuite ?

Ils verraient plus tard.

Ils avaient le temps, ils étaient jeunes.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »


End file.
